The Principal Objective of this Fast Track SBIR project is to develop and validate a cost-effective commercial product, TheraSense, a highly innovative active support surface bed system for the treatment and prevention of serious decubitus ulcers, commonly known as bed sores or pressure ulcers. Current advanced bed systems for both institutional and home therapy for the most deleterious and costly advanced ulcers are expensive, challenging to use, and uncomfortable for the patient, and for bariatric patients, not available. This project is aimed at using novel technology to support, float, and immerse the body to dramatically improve the best features of existing bed systems, including dynamic pressure distribution, alternating pressure and advanced ventilation, to improve and accelerate patient healing and comfort at a much reduced cost over existing advanced support systems.